


King of Dates

by animalpet



Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [5]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Barou’s need to be the king stops for no one, Isagi’s a bit dense, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalpet/pseuds/animalpet
Summary: Barou wants to prove to Isagi that he is the King of Dates
Relationships: Barou Shouei/Isagi Yoichi, Isagi harem, Isagi polycule, so there are other Isagi ships but since they’re barely mentioned I won’t tag
Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874185
Kudos: 27





	King of Dates

**Author's Note:**

> It would’ve taken shorter to finish this if I didn’t have to worry about college.
> 
> Anyway I have a bunch of Isagi Harem fics planned, which currently includes Bachira, Niko, Barou, Rin and Nanase (who hasn’t confessed yet which is why he isn’t mentioned in this fic)
> 
> So yeah a I’ll try to get those out after finishing a JJK fic I’ve been working on.

Barou slammed the tickets down on the table.

“What’s it?” Bachira mumbled, stirring from his nap as he peeled head off of the cool table.

“Tickets to the Rollerblading rink,” he said proudly, “I finally got enough point to escape this hellhole for a day and I convinced the AI to let me take a plus one.”

“Oh,” Rin didn’t look up from his notebook, “So you’re finally taking Isagi on that date?”

“Yep, and it’s going to be the coolest thing ever.”

“I’d say my date with him to the Planetarium was better,” Niko stretched, “But I’m surprised that you’d pick the Rollerblade rink.”

“Eh? Why?”

“You don’t rollerblade,” Bachira yawned, “And you hate being bad at things.”

Barou glared at them, “I am going to take him on a date, we’re going to do love dovey shit, we’re gonna kiss and it’ll be the best date he ever had.”

“You make our arrangement sound like a competition.” Niko said, “The date will end in disaster if you keep that thinking.”

“We’re all dating Isagi, Barou,” Rin looked up from his notes, “Don’t do something you’ll regret just because you want to be _the king_.”

Barou frowned, “Okay listen here you—“

The door swung open.

“Hey guys,” Isagi yawned as he stepped into the dorm room, “Why are you in my room?” he plopped onto the bed next to Niko, seemingly getting ready to take a nap.

“Bachira used his ability to open the door,” Rin explained, “Niko can’t stand Zantetsu as his new roommate and if I have to spend another second with those elite dolts I will kill them all myself. Bachira was bored and Barou—“

Barou grabbed Isagi’s shirt.

“You. Me. Five PM this Saturday. It’s a date.” he growled, “If you’re late, I’ll kill you.”

A nervous laugh escaped Isagi’s throat.

“It’s...a date then,” he repeated.

* * *

Barou frowned as he checked his phone again.

_4:55_

Sighing, he placed his phone into his back jean pocket.

“ _Barou_!”

He turned around, “What took you so long?” he growled.

“Bachira wanted to give me something,” Isagi smiled, “You look nice, the jacket suits you.”

“Someone here had to try,” Barou puffed his chest out at the compliment, happy to show off his new, studded leather jacket. It was already fitting of Barou’s natural style, but what truly drew Barou to the jacket in the first place was the giant lion wearing a crown with the word “ _king_ ” written underneath in cursive underneath on the back of the jacket. He had it shipped overseas just to get it.

“Reminds me of your tattoo, the lion is in almost the same spot too.” Isagi said, “Kinda makes me feel underdressed—”

Barou took a better look at him. It was true, next to Barou, Isagi did look a little...plain. A simple white t-shirt that was maybe a bit too big, given how it almost touched his knees with a blue long-sleeved shirt underneath it, simple jeans and plain black and white sneakers. To spice things up, Isagi wore two rubber arm bands around both wrists but other than that it wasn’t anything special.

“—You’re like my own personal biker gang boyfriend.” Isagi giggled at his own comment.

“Whatever, let’s get going.” Barou grabbed Isagi’s arm and began leading him into the Rollerblading rink.

Isagi’s eyes lit up with the lights.

“W~ow!” he hugged Barou’s arm tighter as took it all in.

Barou’s chest swelled with pride.

* * *

Barou watched Isagi tie up the laces to his rollerblades.

His eyes focused on Isagi’s concentrated face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the person who gave him the blades were still staring at the two.

Unconsciously, Barou felt his hand move up to is thoat, feeling the cold, metal shock collar around his neck. The school’s own personal gift to make sure that they—specifically Headmaster Ego—had control over them at all times.

Isagi’s own collar was visible as well.

“You done yet?”

“Hmm—Yeah!” Isagi stood up, holding his arms out to balance himself, “You?”

“...Yeah.” He didn’t hold Isagi’s hand as he moved to the rink, puffing out his chest a little.

* * *

What Barou didn’t let Niko know is that he forced Seira to give him a few lessons on how to skate.

So now, all he had to do was to step on the rink—

Barou immediately found himself looking at the ceiling and groaning.

“Are you okay?” Isagi helped him up.

“Y—Yeah,” Barou’s cheeks flushed as he felt people’s stares on his back, “Wait when did you learn how to skate?”

“Gagamaru taught me.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe we can stay near the edge?” Isagi offered.

Barou’s cheeks reddened, “No.” he hissed.

“Okay,” Isagi began to skate ahead of him, moving in turn with the music.

Barou tried to move forward, felt himself lose control and then clutched the bar tightly to avoid falling down again.

Barou grunted, trying to ignore the strangled feeling boiling in his stomach.

“Fuck it.” he muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

 _You can skate dumbass_ , he thought, _So just man up and do it already!_

He pushed himself off of the railing—

—and didn’t topple over.

“Okay,” he said to himself, smirking a little, “Not bad.”

He started to move around a bit more, and while he wasn’t as fluid as Isagi, he no longer needed to railing to keep his balance.

Slowly he began to let himself relax a bit, focusing on finding Isagi.

People moved away when he came near, either due to his using his own power to “push” them away or his overwhelming presence.

Isagi also didn’t have a lot of people near him, but was clearly enjoying himself as he danced to music.

Even in the dark, Barou could see Isagi’s pure blue eyes clearly.

“Your eyes are glowing, idiot.” he whispered into Isagi’s ear.

“So are yours,” Isagi hummed back, interlocking his fingers with Barou’s, “So I’m not the only one using my ability.”

The two drifted together, in their own little world for a few moments until Barou decided to speak.

“So I’m the king right?”

“The king of what?”

“King of dates,” Barou smirked, “You’ve been on like several by now, mine _has_ to be the best.”

Isagi shrugged.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I never really thought about ranking them,” Isagi admitted, “I like spending time with all of you.”

“Yeah, but you have to have _some_ preference.” Barou continued to push.

“Dude, why do you care so much? It’s just a date.” 

“But it’s _my_ date,” Barou growled, “My first date with _you_.”

The two were causing a minor scene now, Barou saw some people stop to stare out of the corner of his eye.

Isagi titled his head.

“So...you want me to say that you did good or something? Is that it?”

“I want you to mean it.” Barou’s grip on Isagi’s hands tightened.

The music shuddered to halt, the light began to flicker.

“ _Shouei_ ,” Isagi hissed, “ _Calm down._ ”

The light’s brightness grew with the intensity of Barou’s blazing red eyes.

The people around them began to make frightened whispers.

“ _Shouei_.”

Barou pushed Isagi away, and pushed himself past people and left the rink.

Haphazardly he threw off the skates and grabbed his shoes.

The door swung open before he even touched it, almost ripping off its hinges.

He found a tree, leaned himself against it—

And tried not to scream as sudden, sharp pains began to consume his legs.

“ _Goddammit_.” he hissed.

He barely noticed the shadow appearing in front of him.

“Knockback?” Isagi asked, his voice low.

Barou nodded, not moving when he felt Isagi sit next to him.

The burgeoning nightlife helped fill the void.

“Hey….Yoichi?”

Isagi leaned against him, “Yeah?”

“You...aren’t going to break up with me because of how I acted—”

“What?” Isagi turned around, placing an arm on Barou’s shoulder, “No! Never!”

Barou forced himself to look down, to look into Isagi’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Barou choked, “Because I know….I know that I’m the only one who isn’t really comfortable doing stuff in public yet, and that I can sometimes get consumed with being the best—”

“—I should have been paying more attention.” Isagi cupped his cheek, “Stuff like this only works if everyone is on the same page. Sometimes I get so swept up in things that I don’t realize that….I really want to make this work with each of you, so if I’m not getting something, can you tell me?”

“Yeah...I’d do that even if you didn’t ask, dumbass.” Barou grumbled, averting his eyes.

Isagi nodded, and began to let go of Barou’s cheek.

But suddenly, Barou grabbed his hand.

“Yoichi...I want you to kiss me….” Barou was still looking downward, but his voice had a sense of urgency, “Can you kiss me?”

Isagi nodded.

Isagi effortlessly closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips against Barou’s.

Barou tasted Isagi’s honey-flavored lip gloss, no doubt that gift from Bachira, and let himself get lost in the sensation.

Isagi felt Barou’s hand press against his waist as he leaned in closer.

Slowly, the two separated, staring into each other’s eyes and a wordless silence came between them.

“...Thank you,” Barou blushed.

“You’re welcome, _my king_.”

Barou’s face became even redder and he looked away, “Damn you...what time is it?” he fished his phone out of his back pocket, “Shit.”

Isagi felt him get forced up, “What is it?”

“It’s almost ten PM, we have like eleven minutes until we get in trouble for breaking curfew.”

“Dude, we’ll never make it in—” Isagi was jolted forward by Barou’s tugging.

“Not if we run! Come on dumbass!”

**Author's Note:**

> Barou’s ability is kinda like Domino’s (the mutant from Marvel). He has a psychic aura that can allow him to do basically whatever he wants as long as he’s confident and believes it will happen. But if doubt creeps into his mind, his ability will turn against him and hurt him proportionally to what he was previously using it for (the “knockback” Isagi was referring to)
> 
> Isagi’s power is a bit harder to describe bc I’m still working it out. It’s supposed to be similar to Niko’s (who obviously has a type of percentage precognition) but like I’m still figuring out how it works.
> 
> But I guess it doesn’t matter bc he still sometimes doesn’t realize what his bfs “really” want which can lead to misunderstandings. But he is slowly getting better.


End file.
